


A Successful Escape

by InnocuousDistraction



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward Boners, First Kiss, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mentions of canon-typical violence, Outdoor Sex, Reach-around, Smut, excessive precum, porn with some feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:01:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26671063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnocuousDistraction/pseuds/InnocuousDistraction
Summary: A trial gone bad leaves Dwight and David alone against the Nurse. After huddling close to hide, Dwight develops a problem that prevents him from coming up with an escape plan. David offers to help him out.
Relationships: Dwight Fairfield/David King
Comments: 5
Kudos: 112





	A Successful Escape

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time trying to write anything spicy! I think I did a pretty good job. Honestly, I mostly wrote this just to see if I could. Plus I thought I'd make something that could benefit all of the lovely people stuck at home during quarantine with nothing else to do!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Foggy air burned in Dwight’s lungs. _How could I let this happen?_ He sprinted toward the dreary Disturbed Ward with David King keeping a few feet ahead of him. Dwight’s eyes started to water from the cold. _We lost half our team and the last generators are all right next to each other._ David darted right around the front corner of the building. _Stupid, stupid, stupid,_ Dwight cursed himself as the Nurse’s screeching echoed throughout the lot.

_It wasn’t like there was anything special about this time…_ Dwight retraced the events of the match as his feet pounded into the mud, following David in his desperation. _Of course Ace got cocky at the start of the match. But you’ve dealt with that before. That wasn’t it._

Dwight made it into the corner. _It was after Ace was gone. She started focusing on Jake. That was it. That was when everything started going downhill… Stupid, stupid, stupid._ He tried ducking right into the building, but before he could, he felt his shirt tighten and begin dragging him left. Dwight blinked the tears from his eyes to find David clutching his shirt, leading him to a nearby wood t-wall.

“What-” was all Dwight could say before David shushed him. And before he knew it, the two of them had stopped running.

Dwight blinked in surprise. David’s chest was suddenly inches from his face. The black of his jacket overtook Dwight’s vision. His eyes widened. Blindsided, he took a better look at his surroundings.

In front of him, past David’s large shoulder, was the brick wall surrounding the map. Short wall to his left. Long wall behind him. Dwight realized why David had pulled them here; they were almost totally covered on three sides.

Dwight looked back to David. He was peeking in the direction they had run from through a slight gap next to the short wall. He held one hand on Dwight’s shoulder and a finger to his own lips with the other. With another screech, the Nurse blinked to the corner of the chapel. David ducked back.

David needed them to disappear. He clocked the biggest threat: the gap beside the short wall. David squeezed forward to escape the window it created, scooping Dwight with him. Dwight took a sharp breath before he was swept back.

Dwight’s face was burning red. He was essentially sandwiched between the wood panel and David. It didn’t hurt too bad; the muscles in David’s arms cushioned his back from mashing against the hard wood panel. But best Dwight could tell, he was totally pinned by David’s burly torso. He looked up to David’s face, but he was still craning his neck to look at the gap in the wall. The smell of David’s sweat tickled Dwight’s nostrils and sent a nervous chill up his spine. Dwight’s heart beat faster, but he couldn’t tell if it was his position or the approaching killer making him panic.

David felt Dwight fidget against him. He pressed Dwight even closer to get him to stop. David was in disbelief. _What was he, insane?_ Any sound could mean the end of the trial, and they couldn’t run now.

As moments stretched on without any assurance the Nurse had totally lost them, David felt something hard press against his thigh. He sighed internally. _Oh._ While standing clutched to him, Dwight’s crotch had been grinding against the meat of his leg. _All that nervous energy had to go somewhere,_ he supposed. He sympathized, but not to the point of risking their lives. David held them still.

Another few moments passed and Dwight’s erection began throbbing against David’s thigh. Dwight’s stomach sank, but there was no point denying or hiding it. He held obediently against David as they waited for a sign.

Their heartbeats continued to consume their focus. Dwight could feel David’s heartbeat resound through his own ribs. David could feel Dwight's do the same through his. At this point, the survivors were convinced their attacker could pinpoint their location from the great pounding in their chests.

Finally, another screech pierced the air.

But instead of the dread in either man spiking, the two realized the air had totally calmed. They stood still for another moment to make sure they were really in the clear. David eventually released Dwight from his embrace and took a step back. He leaned around the short face of the wall. David furrowed his brow. “Where the fuck is she going?” He whispered.

Dwight piped up after taking the first deep breaths in what felt like an eternity. “The last three generators... They’re right next to each other. She has no reason to chase us. Neither of us can get out unless we can get one repaired or…”

“One of us finds the hatch,” David finished. “Fuck.” He let out a real sigh.

A moment passed before Dwight broke the silence.

“Hey, uh… I’m- I’m really _really_ sorry about-”

“It happens,” David interrupted. It wasn’t that big of a deal. _Awkward boners happen all the time. Why would he care? It was kind of cute in a way._

_Well. Funny._ He corrected himself. He definitely meant it was kind of _funny._

David turned back to face his teammate.

_Oh._

In doing so, his eyes fell to the striking tent in Dwight’s black work pants. A dark spot of precum had somehow bled all the way through to the outside of Dwight’s slacks. His erection had not gone down, and neither had the deep redness across his face.

David realized he was staring. “Right.” He coughed and averted his gaze. “Let’s just figure out what the fuck to do next, yeah?”

“Right,” Dwight managed to say. Dwight took this opportunity to turn away from David and peer around the long face of the t-wall. David resumed his stance at his wall and kept rolling plans around in his mind.

After a moment of staring off into the foggy lot, David heard Dwight try to adjust himself casually in his slacks. David looked back just soon enough to watch Dwight’s hand return to his side. He blinked. He almost expected Dwight to have a plan already. But now there was only silence. David resumed his aimless search into the distance. A few moments passed and David heard another quick rustle of fabric from behind him. _Christ,_ he thought.

After perhaps too long, David heard Dwight adjust himself a third time.

“You need any help with that?” David grumbled as he turned to face Dwight.

“What?” Dwight fumbled out, twisting to face David.

“You haven’t got a plan together yet. Which is new for you, Mr. Know-it-all.” David gestured to Dwight’s still throbbing erection. “The blood that’s supposed to go to your brain’s stuck in your trousers.”

“Wh- I’m thinking!” Dwight protested as his heart skipped.

“No, you’re not. You’re not making that face you make when you think of a plan,” David contested.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Dwight brushed-off. He scratched the back of his neck as an excuse to turn from David’s gaze.

“You said it yourself, it’s not like she has a reason to come back here.” A moment of silence passed. “But I’m not the one holding you at knifepoint, mate. You know how to handle yourself.” David returned to his post, turning away from his teammate.

Dwight’s erection still ached against the fabric of his boxers. His mind was abuzz despite his lack of ideas on what to do next. He stole another glance downward at himself. _Oh my God._ Even in the dim moonlight, the protrusion was almost cartoonish. The dark spot on his crotch had grown about an inch in diameter in the last 2 minutes.

_What did he mean when he asked if I needed help?_

_Ugh, he was obviously making fun of you._

_What. Did you think he was gonna-_

Dwight had to stop that thought. The image he had summoned sent another surge of energy to his groin. He held himself from taking a sharp breath. _David’s right_ . _I can’t focus on an escape plan. I can barely think._ Dwight pressed an icy hand to his burning face with the hopes of balancing his temperature.

Dwight thought seriously for a moment. He was already in this deep. And at this point he was desperate. He chose his words very carefully in his mind, constructing the perfect sentence to proceed.

And if what he said left the option for David to help… What did he have to lose?

“Could-” Dwight choked out before halting to clear his throat. _Nope, that’s not how the sentence was supposed to start._ He was thankful he was still turned away so David couldn’t see his face.

David turned back to look at Dwight, a bit more readily than expected.

Dwight opened his mouth and focused, but couldn’t think of any words that made sense. The hunger in his groin switched letters around in his brain.

“Did you wanna take care of that?” David tried filling in the blanks for Dwight. _It’s like playing charades with this one._

Dwight nodded. He could do that at least.

“Don’t let me stop you.” David turned away and leaned his shoulder against the bricks, leaving Dwight available to take care of his business.

David focused on putting his mind elsewhere, but he only ended up burning his surroundings into greater focus. He heard himself swallow, he heard his own breath, but as moments passed, he didn’t hear _anything_ from Dwight. Not a rustle. Not a zipper. He was half convinced Dwight was holding his breath. David then recalled the progression of the conversation, and contemplated the sincerity of his offer. He peeked over his shoulder to find Dwight in the exact position he left him. He rolled his eyes.

David shifted his shoulder off the brick wall and took a step toward Dwight.

“Did you want some help, then?” David asked. The sound of David’s voice sent another wave of heat to Dwight’s pants.

_What? Yes. Yes. That._ Dwight’s mind raced. 

Fuck it.

Dwight nodded decidedly. After a moment’s pause, he heard David tread up behind him and re-roll his jacket sleeves. _He was serious. He was serious._ Dwight felt the heat from David’s body, inches from his back.

“Are you sure?” David whispered as his hands rested on the waist of Dwight’s trousers. The touch made Dwight tense his abdomen in anticipation, his erection nearly spasmed. _Oh God,_ Dwight thought. Words finally reached Dwight’s lips.

“Yes. _Please,_ ” Dwight blurted out.

David pulled their bodies back together, this time with Dwight’s back to his chest. David, standing taller than his teammate, gazed over Dwight’s shoulder to get his fly into view. He reached around Dwight’s waist with both hands and unzipped Dwight’s slacks. He pulled back the fabric to reveal the dark blue of Dwight’s boxers. Totally soaked.

_Jesus Christ,_ David thought. His dark brown eyes scanned the image projected in front of him. _Pent-up is a fucking understatement._ _No wonder he was having a fit._

David reached in, separated the damp cotton flaps of Dwight’s boxers, and exposed Dwight’s rosy erection from inside. It flexed and produced a fresh bead of precum from the contact.

“Ah!” Dwight breathed. His body was tingling at the idea of David touching him like this. He felt like his feet weren’t on the ground.

“Fuck.” David whispered to himself. Dwight’s dick was totally wet and twitching freely out of his boxers. David had already figured Dwight might be circumcised; he knew most Americans were. But if David was honest, Dwight was a little bigger than he had expected. Not that he spent an overwhelming amount of time thinking about what Dwight’s dick might look like. _Just an appropriate amount of time_.

“You still alright there, mate?” David checked, his face still next to Dwight’s. The prompt brought Dwight back to reality and he gave another enthusiastic nod.

Given the okay to proceed, David planted a heavy hand on Dwight’s hip and wrapped the other around his cock. Dwight let out another moan.

“Alright, keep your voice down, I’m barely touching you,” David said as he started gently working his fingers up and down Dwight’s shaft.

Dwight’s eyelids hung low. His volume was the last thing on his mind. David was warm. Hot. Hot like a radiator against his back, melting his strained muscles. Hot breath tickled the side of Dwight’s neck. He forgot the cold, dank air of the estate.

David’s hand started massaging Dwight’s dick more roughly. Dwight’s breath left and entered his body in short heaves as he lost himself in the wave of sensations.

_His callouses,_ Dwight fixated as David’s rough fingers slipped across his skin. He could feel every single one of them drag across his cock. They threatened to drive him insane. Precum continued to dribble from his bulging head, coaxed out by David’s tugging. It wasn’t until David’s other hand came up and covered Dwight’s mouth that he realized he was making any noise.

“I _said_ keep your voice down,” David growled into Dwight’s ear as he kept working his erection. “I know we said she didn’t need to come back here, but we don’t want to lead her right to us, do we?” David pressed. Dwight shuddered at the low hum of David’s voice. Despite David’s complaints, Dwight continued to groan into the rough palm held over his face. Thankfully, David’s sturdy hand dampened the sound enough to reduce their risk.

David focused his efforts on Dwight’s cock. He didn’t really have a technique, but he more than made up for it with persistence. And it was easy to tell what worked on Dwight. He was making so many funny noises. _No, not funny._ David mused. _Cute._ David grinned as he found each new way to make Dwight crumble underneath him.

Dwight’s brain was static. His cock had turned a deep pink from the intense stimulation. David would not let him catch up. Dwight was sensitive. Dwight _knew_ he was sensitive. But _God_ , David’s hand was _relentless_. 

Dwight’s breath hitched as he felt energy start to well up deep in his pelvis. Dwight’s eyebrows raised. He was close. Dwight went from moaning into David’s thick hand to whimpering.

David took notice immediately. “Come on,” he egged on. “It’s alright, mate. Let it out.”

Dwight’s knees almost faltered. He slammed a hand onto the wall in front of him for support. The heat, the sensation of David’s dedicated fist around his cock, the other gripping his face, and _god, his fucking callouses_ , topped off with David’s husky murmur in his ear were more than enough to send Dwight over the edge.

Dwight let out an uncharacteristically gravelly groan into David’s palm as he came. David kept working Dwight’s cock attentively. Dwight’s eyes crossed as his cum thumped against the wood of the t-wall. What felt like countless jets of fluid shot their way from Dwight’s core as a leg-shaking orgasm electrified his body. David refused to let up. Pulses kept squirting from Dwight’s tip onto the wall. David persisted until the last few blank flexes of Dwight’s cock signaled that was all he had left. Dwight’s moans subsided and David finally slowed down his strokes. “There you go, mate,” David cooed.

The two just stood there for a minute, breathing long, heavy sighs, their bodies still pressed together. David took a glance at the wall to find the surprising volume of cum dripping down into the grass. _Fuck_ , David thought. _The man needed that._

Dwight stood, bent over, totally spent, hand still against the wall for support. David squeezed the last two drops of cum from Dwight’s cock, eliciting another short groan and a shudder. David stood fully upright, taking a step back from his teammate. He looked down at his slick hand, covered generously in Dwight’s fluids. He wiped his hand on his jeans. _It’ll be gone along with the blood stains,_ he supposed. David looked down and registered his own hard cock, constricted in his jeans. Dwight’s pelvis pushing back into David’s lap had gotten him riled up. _Deal with it later,_ he decided, and ignored it.

Dwight eventually gained enough strength to remove his hand from the wall, place his flaccid cock back into his boxers, and zip up the fly of his slacks carefully. He readjusted his glasses, which had slid all the way down his nose during the ordeal. His breathing returned to normal. Dwight turned to find David already looking back into the distance toward the last three generators. He hesitated.

“Can...” Dwight began, nervously.

“Listen,” David cut in. “You don’t have to worry ab-”

But this time, David was interrupted. A sudden hand on his face pulled his head toward the other man. Dwight’s face was inches away from his. Both of their eyes were wide with surprise at Dwight’s assertion. The two stood, breathing in the air between them.

Dwight spoke after a shaky breath. “Let me finish next time…” Dwight’s light brown eyes consumed David’s gaze. David made no objection.

Dwight’s focus flitted between David’s eyes and his mouth. The scars on David’s lips told the story of a million brawls and bar fights. Dwight mustered all of his courage and inched forward. David couldn’t help but gravitate toward Dwight’s lips in response. They were so full. They looked like such a soft place to land.

The last inch between them was closed fiercely as Dwight planted a heavy kiss on David’s lips with his eyes squeezed shut. David’s eyes, on the other hand, held wide open, staring at the scrunched face of survivors’ nervous leader. It wasn’t the most coordinated kiss he’d ever had. But Dwight’s lips were as soft as they looked.

Dwight shifted back off his toes, gaze fixing on the middle distance, then up to David’s face to gauge his reaction.

David was still shocked at this burst of passion. To be honest, he didn’t think Dwight had it in him. But he liked it. It made him hungry. It made him want more.

“I, uh…” Dwight stammered as he began regretting his impulsive decision. His brain went down an all too familiar path of guilt. But before he could get out another word, David planted a hand on the back of Dwight’s head and pulled him back into a deeper kiss. David prodded at Dwight’s lips with his tongue and Dwight stumbled to reciprocate. Their heads dipped as they each leaned into the kiss. Dwight found his hands against David’s sides as he felt David’s tighten at the back of his head.

What was probably only around 10 seconds stretched on for what felt like at least a minute, maybe an hour. Dwight and David finally pulled back and stared into each others eyes, taking in the teammate in front of them.

Both of them inhaled, as if to speak, but the echoes of a far-off screech made both of them turn their heads. They looked back to each other.

“Later,” Dwight assured him with a sincere eyebrow raise.

“Works for me,” David agreed. He sighed and released the back of Dwight’s head from his grip. “What now, Mr. Know-it-all?” David teased.

Dwight chuckled. But he considered the question. _What now?_

Dwight’s eyes fluttered around in a sort of scattered way. Like he was looking for a spec of dust in the air, or a gnat that had just flown off his nose. To the untrained eye, this might be interpreted as an expression of panic. But David recognized this pattern of gears turning. He grinned. He knew it wouldn’t be long before the both of them would be sitting back at the campfire after a successful escape.


End file.
